TV5 (Philippines) Logo Other
Standard Logos June 19, 1960-1965 1965-September 23, 1972 February 21, 1992-December 31, 1999 ABC 5 Black Background 1992.png| Come Home To ABC 1992.png|ABC's slogan (February 21-July 31, 1992) ABC 5 August 1992 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (August 1, 1992-January 31, 1994) ABC 1992 Logo Horizontal.png| ABC 5 1993 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (March 21, 1993-December 31, 1997) ABC 5 Takes The Big Leap in 1994.png|ABC's slogan (February 1, 1994-January 29, 1995) ABC 5 Black Background 1995.png| ABC 1995 Boxed.png|January 30, 1995-March 30, 1996 logo ABC 5 1995 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (January 30, 1995-March 30, 1996) ABC 5 1996 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (March 31, 1996-December 31, 1999) ABC Number 5 Logo (1996).png|ABC 5 Logo with Number 5 (March 31, 1996-December 31, 1999) ABC 5 1998 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (January 1, 1998-December 31, 1999) ABC 5 1999 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (August 1-December 31, 1999) January 1, 2000-April 15, 2001 ABC 5 Black Background 2000.png| ABC 2000 Logo Horizontal.png| ABC 5 2000 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (January 1, 2000-April 15, 2001) ABC 5 2000.png| ABC 5 2000 3D.png| ABC 5 2000 Eezy Dancing Used.png| April 16, 2001-September 2004 ABC 5 Black 2001.png| Come Home to ABC Black 2001.png| Come Home to ABC Horizontal.png| Come Home to ABC Black Background.png| Come Home to ABC 2001.png|ABC's slogan (April 16, 2001-April 11, 2004) ABC 5 Black Background April 2004.png| ABC 3D 2001.png|ABC's logo (April 12-September 2004) ABC 5 April 2004 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (April 12-September 2004) ABC April 2004 Logo Horizontal.png| September 2004-August 8, 2008 ABC September 2004 Logo Horizontal.png| ABC 5 Yellow Background.png| ABC 5 September 2004 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (September 2004-March 2006) ABC 5 2005 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (November 2005-August 8, 2008) ABC (2005-2008).png|ABC's logo (September 2004-August 8, 2008) ABC Iba Yayo 2004-2005.png|ABC's logo (September 2004-March 2006) ABC 5 Iba Yayo (2005-2007).png|ABC's logo (November 2005-August 8, 2008) ABC Idol logo.gif|ABC's slogan (July 30-November 26, 2006) ABC 5 2007 Slogan.png|ABC's slogan (October 29, 2007-August 8, 2008) ABC 5 WWE.png|ABC 5 WWE show ABC 5 Final Sign Off.png|ABC 5 final sign-off on August 8, 2008 August 9, 2008-April 3, 2010 TV5 Red Background.png| TV5 2008 Slogan.png|TV5's slogan (August 9, 2008) ABC TV5 Logo 2008.png| TV-5 Logo 2008.png|3D version logo used also on on screen bug in August 3, 2009. April 4, 2010-present TV5 Prototype 2010.png| TV5 2010 Slogan.png|TV5's slogan (April 4, 2010) TV5 3D Logo 2010.png|3d version used on screen bug in November 1, 2010. TV5 2013 Slogan.png|TV5's slogan (September 14, 2013) TV5-logo-10-2013.png| TV5 Happy Ka Dito Logo.png|TV5's slogan (2014) Network IDs June 19, 1960-1965 ABC 5 Logo ID 1960.png| 1965-September 23, 1972 ABC 5 Logo ID 1965.png| ABC 5 Logo ID 1965-2.png| February 21, 1992-December 31, 1999 ABC 5 Logo ID February 1992.png|February 21-July 31, 1992 id (Come Home To ABC Channel 5) ABC 5 Today TV 1992.png|August 1, 1992-March 20, 1993 id (Today TV) ABC 5 1993.png|March 21, 1993-January 31, 1994 id (The Fastest Growing Network) ABC 1993 Star Awards.png| ABC 5 Logo ID 1994.png|February 1, 1994-January 29, 1995 id (Takes the Big Leap in 1994) ABC-5 In the Big League 1995-1996.png|January 30, 1995-March 30, 1996 id (In the Big League) ABC Logo 1996.png|March 31, 1996-December 31, 1999 id (Reaching Out to You) ABC The Best of Both Worlds.png|January 1, 1998-December 31, 1999 id (The Best of Both Worlds) ABC 5 KBP 25.jpg|January 1-December 31, 1999 id (KBP 25 Years, Final) January 1, 2000-April 15, 2001 ABC 5 Logo ID 2000.png|January 1-April 30, 2000 id (We Are New Generation, 1st version) ABC 5 Logo ID 2000-2.png|May 1, 2000-April 15, 2001 id (We Are New Generation, 2nd version) April 16, 2001-September 2004 ABC 5 Logo ID 2001.png|April 16, 2001-April 11, 2004 id (Come home to ABC) ABC 5 Station ID (April 2004).PNG|April 12-September 2004 id (Iba Tayo!) September 2004-August 8, 2008 ABC 5 Logo ID September 2004.png|September 2004 id (Iba Tayo!) ABC 5 Logo ID 2005.png|November 2005 id (Iba Tayo!) ABC 5 IDOL (2006).png|July 30-November 26, 2006 id (Idol Maging Iba!) ABC 5 Pumped and Loaded.png|October 29, 2007-August 8, 2008 id (Pumped and Loaded) August 9, 2008-April 3, 2010 ABC TV5 Logo ID 2008.png|August 9, 2008 id (Shake mo TV mo!) TV5 Happy 1.png|August 21-September 11, 2009 id (Happy 1) TV5 Ka-Shake ng Bayan.png|September 12-November 27, 2009 id (Ka-Shake ng Bayan) April 4, 2010-present TV5 Logo Ident (2010).png|April 4-August 31, 2010 id (Para sa'yo Kapatid!) TV5 Go 5!.png|January 2013 id (Go 5!) TV5 September 2013.png|September 14, 2013 id (Everyday All The Way!) TV5 Weekend Do It Better.png|September 14, 2013 id (Weekend Do It Better) TV5 Happy Ka Dito.png|2014 id (Happy Ka Dito!) TV5 Bery Happy Ka Dito Logo.png|2015 id (Bery Happy Ka Dito!) Find Your Happy Here on TV5.png|2016 id (Find Your HAPPY Here) Specials logos Anniversary Logos Summer Idents ABC 5 Cool ang Summer sa ABC.png|Cool ang Summer sa ABC! (2007) TV5 Shake it sa Taginait.png|Shake it sa Tag-init (2009) TV5 Go Fresh Go5.png|Go Fresh Go 5! (2013) TV5 Summer 2015.png|Happy Ka Dito! This Summer (2015) Christmas Idents ABC 5 ChristMas Iba.png|ChristMas Iba! (2006) ABC 5 Your Best Christmas Is On ABC.png|Your Best Christmas Is On ABC! (2007) TV5 Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo.png|Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo (2008) TV5 Shake Saya Pasko Na.png|Shake Saya Pasko Na! (2009) TV5 Christmas 2010.png|Happy Christmas The Happy Network (2010) TV5 Christmas 2011.png|Krismas Mas Mas Masaya (2011) TV5 Happy Maging Kapatid!.png|Happy Maging Kapatid! (2012) TV5 Christmas 2013.png|Everyday Is Christmas Day (2013) TV5 Happy Pasko.png|Happy Pasko (2014) TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|Happy Happy Kidsmas (2015) TV5 Maligaya at Masaya Ngayong Pasko.png|Maligaya at Masaya Ngayong Pasko (2016) New Year Season TV5 Kapatid New Year Pabuenas.png| HAPPYsa2015.png| TV5 2016 NYslogan.png| Valentine's Season Rainy Season TV5 Shake Sayaw Tampisaw.png|Shake Sayaw Tampisaw (2009) TV5 Back 2 Skul Rainy Day.png| TV5 Happy Tag-Ulan.png| Election Season Sports specials TV5 Rio 2016 Logo.png| Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Logos Category:Special Logos